Sick
by babymoonlight
Summary: [DRABBLE] Jihoon yang kesal dan Daniel yang memaklumi — Park Jihoon ; Kang Daniel / NielWink [Produce 101 / Wanna One]


**SICK**

 **Cast:**

Park Jihoon, Kang Daniel

(NielWink)

.

 **DRABBLE**

.

(Wanna One)

.

Sebuah _drabble_ yang idenya muncul karena rasa gemas dan sedih di saat bersamaan.

Enjoy!

* * *

.

Jihoon memasuki ruang tunggu dengan wajah tertekuk. _Jumpsuit_ melekat membalut tubuhnya dan beberapa helai rambut pendeknya terikat dan menjuntai ke atas, membuat kepala merah jambunya terlihat seperti buah apel. Wajahnya pun telah dipoles dan menampilkan wajah yang menggemaskan luar biasa. Khas dari imej _aegyo_ yang dibangunnya untuk membuat fansnya senang.

" _Hyung_ ,"

Pemuda yang duduk di sofa ruangan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Oh, Jihoon-ah, sudah selesai bersiap-siap?" Tanya Daniel dengan suara parau.

Jihoon tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan itu dan mendudukkan dirinya kasar di samping Daniel. Tangannya segera terkalung di sekeliling perut Daniel dan wajahnya tersandar dengan cepat di dada yang lebih tua. Daniel tersentak pelan. Untaian rambut merah jambu itu segera saja menyapa wajah kagetnya.

"Hey, Jihoon-ah. Kau tidak bisa memelukku sekarang. Nanti kau tertular sakit." Ujar Daniel seraya menepuk bahu Jihoon.

"Berisik, _Hyung_. Siapa suruh kau datang kemari." Geram Jihoon dengan suara teredam. Wajahnya menolak untuk bangkit dari permukaan dada sang _hyung_.

 _Ah, masih soal ini rupanya_.

"Kan tidak bakalan lama." Bujuk Daniel.

"Itu bukan alasan, _Hyung_." Sergah Jihoon tidak ingin kalah. Wajahnya semakin tertekuk namun Daniel tidak bisa melihat itu.

Daniel tahu Jihoon masih tidak terima dengan keputusan manajer yang meminta Daniel untuk muncul sebentar saja di _event_ iklan yang mereka bintangi. Rasa ingin protes terlihat jelas di wajahnya, namun pemuda kecil itu pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menyimpan rasa kesalnya.

Daniel yang tidak berusaha menolak pun membuat darahnya semakin panas. Mengetahui Jihoon yang agak temperamen, Daniel memaklumi Jihoon yang masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa kesalnya, bahkan setelah ia telah berada di sini bersama yang lain, bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti memenuhi _schedule_ mereka.

Daniel menyentuh untaian merah jambu kecil di atas kepalanya, "Kau mengikat rambutmu. Lucu. Ide siapa?" Tanyanya mengalihkan percakapan. Suaranya serak dan berat.

" _Hyung_ pulang saja." Jihoon keukeuh.

"Tidak bisa. _Hyung_ sudah di sini." Balas Daniel.

"Tapi _Hyung_ sakit!" Sembur Jihoon, wajahnya bangkit dan menatap Daniel marah. Jihoon sadar ia bersikap kekanakan, tapi ia terlalu kesal dan sedang tidak ingin bersikap dewasa saat ini. Tidak harus karena Daniel bodoh dan Daniel harus tahu bahwa ia bodoh telah menyetujui permintaan manajer.

Daniel menatap wajah kesal Jihoon dengan tenang, "Maaf. Ini tidak akan lama, oke? Aku akan pulang setelah menyapa fans."

"Kau tidak dengar suaramu itu?" Tukas yang lebih muda. Usaha yang sia-sia untuk membujuk Daniel tapi ia sangat tidak ingin Daniel keluar dan berdiri di hadapan fans dengan keadaan tidak sehat seperti ini.

Daniel hampir saja menyunggingkan senyum gemas jika tidak ingat Jihoon tidak suka dianggap lelucon. Namun Jihoon yang sedang marah dengan wajah memerah dan untaian rambut pink di atas kepalanya itu membuat yang lebih muda terlihat menggemaskan dan menakutkan di saat bersamaan. Itu adalah perpaduan yang menyeramkan namun bukan pertama kalinya Daniel saksikan.

"Jihoon-ah, aku akan tambah sakit kalau kau terus memarahiku seperti ini." Daniel menunjukkan wajah merajuknya, mengetahui Jihoon yang ' _manly'_ tidak akan termakan rajukan anak kecil Daniel tapi itu hampir selalu bisa membuatnya mengalah.

"Kau membuat dirimu tambah sakit dengan datang ke sini." balas Jihoon. Sekarang ini hanyalah balasan apa adanya. Toh, Jihoon tidak akan bisa mengubah rencana begitu saja hanya karena ia tidak setuju. Ia tidak memiliki suara dalam hal ini.

Daniel tersenyum simpul, tangannya yang hangat karena sakit bergerak mengusap rambut Jihoon dan pipi gembilnya.

"Aku ingin memelukmu tapi kau tidak boleh ketularan sakit." Aku Daniel kalem. Matanya tidak lepas dari jihoon yang lebih memilih menatap kedua tangan di pangkuannya.

"Bodoh."

"Jihoon?!" Pintu ruangan terbuka lebar. "Jihoon- oh, kalian berdua. Ayo keluar, acaranya sudah hampir mulai." Jaehwan memanggil dari depan pintu.

Jihoon langsung bangkit sebelum Daniel sempat menjawab Jaehwan. Membawa dirinya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan langkah cepat dan menyisakan Daniel dan Jaehwan yang saling menatap dengan tatapan berbeda.

"Dia kenapa?" Jaehwan bingung.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir." Jawab Daniel dengan tenang.

* * *

.

Malam itu setelah _schedule_ mereka berakhir, Jihoon menyelip paksa ke tempat tidur Daniel dan tidur di samping pemuda itu dengan kedua lengan yang melingkar erat di tubuh sang _hyung_. Daniel yang pasrah pun harus memastikan dirinya untuk membuat Jihoon minum vitamin besok pagi.

* * *

.

.

.

Fav atau review akan sangat dihargai hehe

thank you :3


End file.
